geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
For other levels commonly called '''CC', see CC (disambiguation).'' Cataclysm is an extremely hard and very popular demon level by Ggb0y created in 1.9. It is featured and is one of the hardest featured levels in Geometry Dash, but slightly easier than The Hell Factory and A Bizarre Phantasm. Backstory Cataclysm has also interesting story in all Geometry Dash community: A popular creator Ggb0y uploaded a video on 30 December 2014 him playing some parts from an upcoming extreme demon, that needed to be the hardest level ever in all Geometry Dash history, named - Cataclysm. It took Ggb0y 80k+ attempts but, he wasn't able to beat it. So he used hacks to verify Cataclysm. However, a quite short time later, some players like ZorroZ Zet and Lyra Bandicoot said that they beat it legit but, they confessed for hacking it too (It's clearly see a lot of glitches and not pulsing objects that meant hacks). After all this, everyone thought it was impossible to complete Cataclysm without any hacks. But eventually, an extremely skilled Korean player named Cyclic completed it without any hacks on Stream, and he was considered to be "the first survivor" of the Cataclysm (that blew up Cyclic's channel and his popularity). After Cyclic, a highly skilled player called GironDavid was the second who beat it, who still calls it his "best work" as of today. Then a very skilled player called Sandstorm and extremely skilled player called Riot did it at the same day, that made them third and fourth who compete it (Riot's popularity blew up too after this). Then Powerbomb was the fifth, and Creepy Dash sixth. Etc. Description This level is a Demon level, but goes beyond the difficulty of a Demon level. It is considered an "Extreme Demon", which means that it goes far beyond a Demon's difficulty. This causes very few people to be able to complete Cataclysm in Normal Mode without hack. The level's main background color is black, with the colors of most of the objects being red or orange. Bloodbath is inspired by this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a moderate cube, with a few tricks. It then turns into a hard double speed wave that has tight spaces, many size change portals, and rather awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, after that "CATACLYSM/GGBOY" appears briefly on screen. After that is a very hard triple speed ship with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed, albeit having even tighter spaces. The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and jitterclicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. The ball then transitions to a double speed UFO with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces that require crucial timing. This UFO then transitions to a half speed rocket that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals; missing one jump ring results in a crash. The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing, before heading into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. Gameplay-wise this is the easiest part of Cataclysm, however, the level becomes dark with the obstacles flashing intermittently and it becomes hard to see where the player is going, and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two hard sections, which are a very difficult ship and a tight half speed wave. The half speed ship is very difficult, having extremely tight spaces, size changes. and a short double section halfway through the ship. After this ship, the level goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. After this moderately difficult wave, it goes into a robot section with a secret coin, and the level ends as a ship, with the well known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message of Ggb0y admitting of hacking it and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins This level has 3''' user coins. The first and last ones require good timing to obtain, but the second one is fairly easy to get with good memory and straight fly. * The '''first coin is fairly easy to get with good timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second one is probably the easiest of the coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. * The third coin towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Trivia * Ggb0y had to hack to verify this map. However, since the harder update of Cataclysm, Riot has legitimately verified the level. * It took Ggb0y 80088 attempts to verify the level, even when he used hacks. These attempts were likely faked. * Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map. This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. * Cataclysm was the hardest map ever created but, after creation of Bloodbath and Sonic Wave, those both became the hardest. * The level is now part of a near official trilogy: Cataclysm, Bloodbath, and Aftermath. Aftermath has not been rated yet due to hacks. * Riot is the first player confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm more than once, completing all three runs in livestreams, and the last one being a reverification of Cataclysm for Ggb0y to update coins into the level. * Cyclic was the first who completed the level without any hacks. GironDavid was the second after Cyclic. Sandstorm & Riot both completed the level a week after GironDavid, making Sandstorm and Riot the third and fourth players respectively to beat Cataclysm. Powerbomb soon followed as the fifth, and Creepy Dash as the sixth. * Players, who beat the level before it got updated have now been added to the "hall of fame" at the end of the level. This list comprises of the following players: Cyclic, GironDavid, Sandstorm, Riot, Powerbomb, Creepy Dash, MaxiS9, MrKebab, Smokes, SoulsTRK, Danilkaz, Elite, R3YGA, and Mabby01. * Sandstorm is the second player to beat the updated version of Cataclysm, getting all three coins in the process. Not too long after, Kins0 and Quasar followed Sandstorm and became the respective third and fourth players to beat the new version of Cataclysm. Then, Brandon Larkin beat the updated version with 2 coins, making him the fifth person to beat the updated Cataclysm. Finally, as of April 21st, 2016, hotball1 completed the level on stream, making him the 6th, most recent and youngest player (11 years old) to complete the updated level. * Ggb0y claims he made this level to replace Ice Carbon Diablo X. The level did end up becoming harder than it, but was eventually dethroned upon the publishing and rating of Bloodbath. * The "GG" obstacle that appears at the ending has been imitated in many other difficult demon levels, and sometimes in impossible levels. * Despite the fact that a player, Garomo, has appeared to have legitimately beaten Cataclysm before Mabby01, his legitimacy was not known before the Cataclysm coin update. Therefore, he is currently not on the "Hall of Fame" in the level. * Brandon Larkin is the only one who beat the level 4 times. 2 times in update, 1 in the old version and 1 in Satcho's version. * Renato 16 is the only person to have beaten Cataclysm on phone with a YouTube video. He beat the old version before the update as it appears to be the old version and gives stars, but it is unknown on which date he beat it because he uploaded the video after the update came out. ** It is possible he had the old version stored on his phone when he beat it. * TrusTa has created a level which the player have to beat the old version of Cataclysm two times which is called "Multi Clysm". * TrusTa has also beaten this level almost 30 times. He says that he is attempting to beat the level 100 times. * Supore has made a redecorated version of Old Cataclysm named Cataclysm Reborn. Crashes * SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. * Cyclic crashed at 86%. * MaxiS9 crashed at 88%, and at 89% on the updated version. * Elite crashed at 89%. * Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. * R3YGA crashed at the 91% bug. * SrGuillester crashed at 78% and at 93%. * Hotball1 crashed at 90% on the updated version, which meant at the last spike. This is considered the third worst fail in the games history, only surpassed being Brandon Larkin's 96% THF fail (last double spike),and Mefewe's 98% Sonic Wave fail (the GG obstacle). * YGYoshi crashed at 91% bug. Walkthrough . Updated version of Cataclysm with user coins and a slightly different design.]] Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Upgraded levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Hell themed demons Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Buffed levels